Changed
by Zane's Best Friend
Summary: This story is about zane and jay turning into a animal but what animal is is and why not cole or Kai and why dose garmadon my weird wishes?
1. poof your a

Kais POV

We have been fighting with lord garmadon for over a couple days and no one has had the upper was likely called the sencles war.

I started charging tworads scales who had his back turned about to bash cole who was fighting another snake.

I quickly bashed him on the head. He first walked for a bit trying not to black out but failed and went into blackout.

Cole turned around at me patting."Thanks bro"He said.

"You'll have to thank me some more later first we have to bash these snakes into the ground"I said shooting fire at a charging snake.

Garmadons POV

These snakes are useless why did I ever think that they could beat the ninja.

I then looked over at the white and blue Ninja who were facing away from me.

I thought for a moment ,Then it hit me.

"If I turn the two lower class ninja into a weaker speceis then we might have the upper hand"I said to myself."Then when this is over Ill unleash my secreat weapon to use the ninja"

Coles POV

Me and Kai were back to back trying to fight of the snakes but just as one of the venomari were gonna bite me ,Some one quickly frose it in possion.

I looked over at zane and smiled."Second time some one has saved my life"I yelled.

Zane stood there for a moment then nodded.

Garmadons POV

I saw that the ninjas were starting to beat us .if I were a ninja I would have cleared this snake pit out by now . If I was a ninja.

"Might as well do it now"I whispered.

"Hear me mega weapon ,I declare One wish and that wish is ,I wish that the blue and white ninja where turned into lower class speceis!"I yelled.

Then the mega weapon started glowing bright and I started to become weaker and weaker.

Then it stopped.I kneeled down trying to have the strength to get back up.

Once I did I yelled retreat and we quickly got on the evil bounty and flew out of sight.

Kais POV

The first minute I'm fighting a snake then the next there's a light then dust every where.

I thought I heard garmadon say something but whatever.

"Guys you ok?"I yelled through the dust. No one responded.

I kept walking until I triped over something, or someone.

"Hey what was that for?!"The person yelled.

I instantly knew it was cole by the tone of his voice."Sorry about that I couldn't see"I said helping him up.

"No problem..OUCH!"Cole said rubing his head.

"You ok?"I asked."Yea I'm fine I guess when the dust came some snake bashed me up top the head"Cole said.

"We can fix that,Zane cole needs ice!"I yelled. He didn't respond.

"Zane!You ok?"I yelled no one said anything.

"Jay where are you!"Cole shouted .no one did anything ,I looked around I didn't see zane or jay.

Then I heard a low whimper.I turned around at cole who was looking at to dark figures in the corner.

But when they stepped out I almost fainted.

Zanes POV

I couldn't eye lids felt like lead.

I tried to open them ,but the light was to bright ,I quickly shut them.

But then I heard someone call my name."Zane where are you!"The voice yelled.

It sounded like kai then another vocie shouted "Jay are you ok!".

That time it was cole.I quickly tried to stand up but something was wrong here.

when I stood up my body was really close to the ground and my feet where smaller

I then walked over to a small puddle ,And there was a black and white dog face staring back at me.

I started freaking out,Robots don't turn into dogs!

I started walking in a circle trying to calm down ,Then I tripped over something.

I looked behind me to see another dog but kinda gray and black."What was that for?"The dog said.

My eyes widen I knew the voice"J...jja...jay?"I said.

He looked at me"Zane is that you?"He asked.

I nodded."why are you a dog!"He yelled.

"That a question for the both of us"I said.

He looked at me the his eyes went wide.

He looked down at his furry paws the up at me

"Oh no"I said.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh why am I a dog am supposed to be a human!"He yelled.

"I sence this is garmadon's doing"I said trying to calm jay down.

But why would he do this?

i looked back at jay who was frozen in place.I then turned around to see cole and Kai looking at us.

I looked at jay who started puppy dog eyes.

Well here goes everything I said and stepped out of the dark with jay.

Kais POV

I looked at the animals before us.

Dogs,Dogs that where white,Black and grey.

Cole looked at me,Then back at the dogs .

He slowly aprocted the white and black one that had a coller on.

"be careful"I said

"I will mom"Cole said smerik ng at me.

I frowned.

He kneeled down at the white and black dog and looked at the coller.

His eyes widend."what is it cole?"I asked.

"This dogs name is zane julien...And this dogs name is jay walker"He said looking at the other dog.

I put a hand over my mouth.I looked at the dogs then asked them."Do you dogs know what a ninja is?"I asked but knew they couldn't talk.

The dogs then started jumping up and down Happly.

My eyes started watering.

I ran to them and hugged them along with cole.

"At least your alright"I said.

"Me to"Cole said.

I looked up at the the sky threw my watering whipped them.

"We should get going the suns going down"I said looking at the pink and orange sky.

"Yea let's get going you flea bags"Cole said laughing while running away from jay and zane.

I started chuckling.


	2. First day of the change

Zane's p.o v

we started walking home with cole and Kai asking us many many questions Like how do

you feel? And what's it like being a dog. Well of course I can't tell them because I'm a

dog . I then looked at jay I could tell that jay didn't like being a dog for even a minute

because after three minutes he went into a scratching fit because of the fleas and ticks.

when we finally got to the bounty nya came running out of the control room followed by

lloyd,misoki, and sensie. Nya then looked at "awwww there so cute where did you get

them" Nya said patting jays head. Jay then took a step back then gave a low growl at Nya.

"well they aren't very nice" Nya replied "hey where's zane and jay"? Nya asked long story tell you later"kai said .then lloyd , misoko and senise then walked over to me

"this dog seems calm "Lloyd said scratching my I didn't mind though I felt

violated and went behind jay. "he sure is shy" misoko said .

In the control room...

"so where did you get these two"? Nya asked. "Well" Kai started."well what "? Lloyd asked.

"well you see those two dogs are zane and jay"cole replied

"what" everyone said at once. Then they looked at me and jay I then hid behind jay again.

Nya came over to jay and then freaked out asking question's.

_"are you ok? Do you feel pain? What's it like being a dog?"_Nya quickly asked

jay then let out a big bark."Nya they can't talk there dog's remember"cole said

"oh yea dogs can't talk "Nya said awkwardly ."what happened how did they become dogs"? Lloyd asked

"we were fighting lord garmadon then he pulled out his mega toy thingy and made a wish" Kai replied

"well what are we gonna do "? cole asked .

"I think there is a tea for this "senise then said ."there is"? I said but only a bark came

out."is there like a tea for every thing or something I mean there was a tea that turned cole into a kid for a week"Lloyd said .sensie thought for a moment then said "I guess there is " he replied."I will be back in about a week"sensei said

JAY'S p.o.v

"week I can't be a dog for a week I won't last with out video games,pizza ect ."

"jay we can't understand you remember"? Lloyd said .I looked behind me to see zane

shy as always.I stepped out of the way not blocking zane anymore I never really got to

see his hole body just his face .He was a white /gray dog almost like me but I have no

white also had the same black spots on him like me .lloyd then came over and

started scratching behind Zane's ear. I guess zane loved it because his tail started to

wag happily."well Zane's loving this"Lloyd chuckled .I then felt a hand scratching my

back my tail started to wag it felt so wonder zane loved 17 minutes

we went outside to "play"

KAI's p.o.v

we walked out side to the fresh (not counting misoko and wu )air blowing against our faces."what do you guys want to do know"?lloyd asked."hey you know what would be fun"I said

"what"Nya asked

"it would be fun to see zane and jay try to catch a frisbee "I snickerd looking at zane and

jay."so jay and zane are you up to the challenge"Lloyd then let out a huge

scary growl witch made everyone jump back."i'm guessing that's a yes"cole said

"know zane remember you have to use your mouth only ok"Kai said as he held the

frisbee.

Zane's p.o.v

i never would have guessed that when I would turn into a dog I would be treated like a

dog not a ninja."ok zane you ready"Kai asked.I barked once (that means yes in my dog language) .Kai moved the frisbee ready to throw it to where I could not catch it.

The frisbee then went high in the air heading my way i stood there for a moment then

started running backwards to where the frisbee landed right in my mouth.I set the frisbee down right next to Kai's foot panting.

Kai bent down to my level and smiled patting me on the head.I growled at then laughed.

Kai and cole had to go train and me and jay stayed with Nya and Lloyd."jay your so cute

as a dog"Nya Lloyd came outside with bowls of water."here you go zane drink up"Lloyd said setting down the bowls of water.

I looked at the water for a moment then I though of how thirsty i was. It's kinda hard to

drink water as a dog so I just slirped it and Lloyd laughed at how I was drinking it

I stopped drinking the water after about almost ten minutes."man zane you thirsty "jay said.

of course nya and Lloyd did not understand what he said.

Lloyd's stomach then growled.

"Time for dinner"Nya all walked into the kitchen it was Kai's night to cook.

Kai made roast chicken and mash potatoes and green beans it smelled good but me and

jay had to eat left overs from yesterday's dinner witch I made so it wasn't that bad .

After we where done eating Kai ,cole,Llyod and Nya went to bed while me and jay stated up watching the night sky.

zane?jay said .yea jay? I replied. Do you like being a dog? Jay asked.

well it's good and bad but i like it so far at least we aren't abused like dogs on TV I replied .

yea at least we have a family who dose not beat whispered

then we both fell into a deep to be woken up by a scream of terror!


	3. Garmadon's new secret weapon!

JAY'S P.O.V

As me and zane were about to drift of into deep sleep we were awoken by a scream coming from down the hall.

'That sound's like Nya!' I said running down the hall with zane right behind me (only zane heard jay say that)

Me and Zane rushed inside Nya's room to see her being held by skales and some other snakes.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU COLD BLOODED FREAK"I screamed but came out a large growl /bark.

skales turned to see me and Zane in the door way then he started to smile.

"It look's like lord garmadon's plan worked like he said"Scales said slivering over to us As the other snakes kept a tight grip on Nya.

scales looked at me then zane .He then slowly brought his hand down to zane.

Zane started to growl. and as soon as scales hand had scratched behind Zane's ear. HE then snapped down on his hand.

I was shocked to see that zane bit someone ,well he is a dog and I would have done that to.

scales started to shake Him off while screaming in pain.

then I heard footsteps behind me which lead to Kai and cole standing in the door way

Kai then looked at the snakes holding his sister then screamed

"Let go of her you stupid snakes and why are you here?" Kai said

skales then shook zane off his hand the use his tail to throw him against the wall knocking him out.

I then quickly ran over to zane to help him up ,but he was out cold.

Scales then said "we are Not here to take you ssssissster ,we are here for a tessssted subjected for lord garmadon's secret weapon To use against you Ninja with one of your own"scales hissed

Kai then said "what kind of secret weapon are you talking about?"Kai asked

Scales then then pulled out something behind his back.

he then said "I can't tell you what the weapon isss but I can tell you good night."he said throwing down a bomb that made smoke

I started to cough with my eyes watering. I could hear Kai and cole coughing to.i then started to get really sleepy.

Then something fell behind me and I front of me.

then everything started to get dizzy and sleepy.I started sawing back and forth .I then tripped over something falling onto the ground.

I could not get back up off the ground because I felt so sleepy and dizzy.

I then looked over where I tripped to see Kai and cole passed out with Nya passed out on her bed.

Then everything started to get dark.

then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while Its just school home work <strong>

**and I play two different instruments clarinet and piano and so I'm really busy **

**but I will start a new story soon if you guys vote on my sorry for not saying garmadon's secret weapon in chapter 1 or chapter 2 I will revel the. Weapon in the next chapter **

**Thanks for the reviews have a nice day.**


	4. Garmadon's plan

Kai's P.O.V

My eyes slowly started to open ,but it was hard because I felt like I've been asleep for hours.

When I got to my feet cole Nya and jay were all still asleep but I didn't see zane.

I walked over to cole and started to shake him .then he started to groan.

"cole are you ok?"I asked he then started getting to his feet and said "I'm ok just a little dizzy."

I then walked over to jay and stared to litghly shake him.

Jays eyes then flew he and started to whimper.

" shh It's ok jay we justed got knocked out by that stupid snake you'll feel better once you get on your paws."I said

jay the barked and started to get to his feet.

I looked over the room to see cole helping Nya up.

cole then looked at me then jay then Nya ."Has anyone seen zane?"cole asked

I then looked around the room to see that zane was no where .

Jay then walked over to Nya's bed then crawled under it.

"Jay what are doing get out from under my bed."Nya said

jay then came out from under Nyas bed pulling zane by the tail

zane then swat his tail away from jay and stood up.

"well that's everyone"cole said patting jay on the head

I then walked over to zane and started scratching behind his ear .

zane started waging his tail

cole and Nya then walked over to us.

"So what do you thing the new weapon is that scales was talking about?"Nya asked

cole then said "I dont no but whatever it is I sounds like trouble" Nya then yawned

Then zane and jay ran out of the room.

"Hey were are you guys going?" I said running out of the room to find them back on there beds sleeping

cole the came up behind me "It is pretty late I guess we should get some sleep so we can find out what garmadon's planning"cole said

I then yawned "I guess your right ,good night Nya"

"Good night "she Said yelling down the hallway the she turned of her light

I then looked at jay and zane feeling bad that garmadon is coming after one of them.

"so you think we should sleep in the living room tonight?"I asked cole

cole the said "well... maybe we should because scales said the weapon would turn one off are own against us and we don't want that to happen "

"I'll go grab some blankets and pillows"I said running to go get them but when I returned cole was all ready fast asleep on the couch .

I signed walked over to cole and putting the blanket over him

I walked over to my chair and got ready to close my eyes but the I looked over at zane who was still awake

I got up and walked over to zane and sat down "something wrong zane?"I asked

zane shook his head.

"Dude I know something's wrong but you cat tell me because your a dog"I said

then zane sprang up from his spot and started to point near his chest

I was confused for a moment then I pushed on zane's chest and his panel opened

"Hey your not a nindroid anymore your a dog droid "I said

zane raised his brow.

"Okay I'll stop so what do you want me to do know?"I asked

zane then pointed to his voice switch that was set on canine .

I then turned the switch to the right and It was know set on English

"so what was that supposed to ?"I asked

zane's mouth then opened "It was supposed to let me talk instead of bark and growl" zane said

when he said that I jumped back . I patted zane on the head and said " good dog at least know we can understand one brother "I said

zane then licked my face.I then yawned again.

"we should be getting to bed"zane said

I looked at the clock on the self above me it was 10:00PM

"yea we should see you in the morning"I said walking to my chair

"good night "zane said letting his head fall onto his pillow

"Good night" I say back

I got snuggled up in my blanket then closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep

* * *

><p>With garmadon...<p>

"You didn't get the white one!"garmadon screamed

"My apologiesssss masster we could not find him when the othersssss passed out"scales said

"It should have been easy he's a filthy mutt he cant fight back"garmadon said

"Masster we will get the mutt and bring him to you tomarrow night when we give the other to Ninja a distraction"scales said

"you better ,and If you don't i will use my weapon on you "garmadon said

"We wil get the white ninja but we will do it with force"scales said slithering out of the room

garmadon then smiled then said to him self

"once we get the white ninja then shoot him with my special weapon no one will stand in my way and the others will fall at there own brothers feet or should I say paws"garmadon said then he started to chuckle

"Have pleasnt dreams ninjas because in the morning you will be destroyed"Garmadon said

* * *

><p><strong>ok I hope you like this story and want it to keep going and the next chapter requires An OC so if you want your OC in my next chapter please leave a review.<strong>

**And at the beginning Did any of you think that zane was captured by scales cause when I went over this it sounded like he was caught.**

**Have a nice day ㈴3**


	5. Meeting clarity and Allegra

_**ok I'm using wolfy9114 's OC and Peytontacoway11's OC **_

_**here's wolfy's OC ㈆2**_

**_Name-__clarity Winston hill_**

_**Gender -female **_

_**mood -even though she's had a hard past she's still sweet kind and careing**_

_**NOW Peytontacoway11's OC **_

_**crush-NOBODY **_

_**looks-orange T-shirt blue jeans shorts,orange sneakers,blue jeans jacket ,she has blue / green eyes and curly hair .**_

_**Now peytontacoway11's OC ㇬2**_

_**name:Allegra walker (yes she's jays long lost sister )**_

**_crush__:Kai_**

_**looks-yellow tank top and denim shorts black leather jacket and black combat .short auburn hair and dark blue eyes .**_

_**mood-always trying to lighten the mood even though she's had a dark past.**_

_**theses sound like interesting OC 's **_

* * *

><p><em>cole's P.O.V <em>

_I slowly opened my eyes .Last night was a pain I think I got a cramp in my back From sleeping on the couch._

_ThenI heard people talking in the kitchen.I thought it was Kai and Nya but the other voice didn't sound like Nya._

_I then looked around the room to see jay just know waking up but no Kai or zane._

_I then started toward the kitchen to see Kai eating a bowl of cereal with zane eating leftovers in a bowl ._

_"hey cole your finally up ,you want me to get you some cereal?"Kai asked _

_"sure ,but who were you talking to?"I asked _

_"oh ya I forgot ,you know how zane s a robot ?"Kai said _

_I nodded _

_"well last night zane pointed to his chest I opened the panel the there was a switch that was set on canine so I set it to english then Zane started talking human ,I don't know?"Kai responded **  
><strong>_

_"that sounds cool but why would your dad create you with a canine switch zane?"I asked taking a bite of my cereal _

_"nobody knows"zane responded _

_then me and Kai started to laugh which made jay come running into the room to see what was happening _

_jay then started to bark_

_i looked at him confused _

_"um what is he saying zane ?"I asked _

_zane paused for a moment then said "he's saying that what was funny and why was I not the one to make the joke."_

_me and Kai both chuckled _

* * *

><p><em>KAIS POV <em>

_As soon as we finished our breakfast the alarm came on with Nya running down staris and screaming _

_"guys snakes have been spotted in jamonaki village and two girls are being held by them"_

_Me and cole rushed out side and transformed our weapons IN to our rides _

_I looked back at Nya _

_"Nya stay here with zane and cole and call us if anything happens"I said driving away with cole right behind me ._

_2 hours later..._

_as soon as we arrived a jamonakI village we say scales holding a girl in a yellow tank top and denim shorts and another girl with orange T-shirt and blue jean shorts._

_i rushed up to scales with my sword in hand _

_"let them go!"I screamed _

_scales then turned to me then smiled _

_"and why would I do that you sssstupid ninja attack!"scales screamed_

_then In a second we were surrounded by snakes_

_then me and cole backed up to eachother then screamed ninjago!_

_soon me and cole were knocking down snakes and sending them high in the sky _

_when we stopped .the only snake that was left was scales still holding the two girls I couldn't help but smile dreamly at the one wearing a yellow tank top._

_next thing I know cole is gaming up on scales._

* * *

><p><em>Zanes POV <em>

_It is so boring just siting and waiting for your brothers to come I now what Nya feels like when we leave Nya came in my room with jay not far behind._

_And he was wearing a blue coller that said jay walker!_

_"Ok zane we are gonna put a coller on you so that the mean bad dog catcher won't get ya"Nya said _

_ok she can be a little scary when your a dog talking about getting kidnapped by a human when your a dog _

_soon a white coller was around my neck with tag that said zane julien _

_"I don't like it"I replied back to Nya _

_"well zane just wear it and besides you look cute with..."Nya couldn't finish her sentence because there was a knock at the door ._

_"Oh I wonder who that would be I'll be right back"Nya said leavening the room _

_"man I thought she'd never leave"jay said ripping off his coller _

_"I thought you liked the coller "I questioned _

_" it does is give you a big rash"jay said useomg his foot to scratch behind his neck._

_then all in one Second a figure came crashing throw the wimdow grabbing zane and throwing jay on the wall knocking him out cold ._

_then when he was about to escape Nya ran in the room to see only the figure jump out the window with zane laughing but the laugh sounded so...familiar? _

* * *

><p><em>Cole's POV <em>

_As I ran up to scales then I kicked him in the gut._

_He then screamed In pain and yelled retreat droping the to girls and silvering away out of sight._

_"Well that was very easy"cole said turning around to see Kai helping up the girl in the yellow tank top._

_I went over and helped up the girl in the orange t shirt and blue jean shorts._

_"thank you so much those snakes were really well mean"said the girl in the yellow tank top _

_"no problem it's what we do by the way my names kai"_

_"well my names Allegra walker and this is clarity Winston hill "said Allegra pointing to the girl in the blue jeans._

_"hi "clarity said _

_"well hello clarity would you like to maybe go out?"I asked _

_"pft as of"clarity said _

_"why do I not win with girls why is that"I screamed _

_Then Kai said "wait did you say walker?"_

_"um yea my last names walker it might sound familiar because I have a brother who lives here and I'm comming to see him"allegra said _

_"Well guess what we live with your brother "Kai said _

_"Thats great I haven't seen him in like forever"Allegra said _

_"yea and I was dragged here so that you could find him because you knew he was probley famous"clarity said _

_"Well...have of that is true but the other half is I just want to see my big bro"Allegra said_

_"yea right"clarity said."its true"Allegra said then they both started to yell at each other _

_(ok so you should know by now that these two don't like each other so sorry if that was not what you wanted them to be wolfy and Petyon) _

_Then Kai's phone started to play barbie girl song .I chuckles at that and Kai's face went red. Kai got it out of his pocket to see it was from Nya._

_he picked up the call"hey Nya what's wrong?"Kai asked _

_As nya was explaining what happened Kai's face turend to shocked._

_"what's wrong Kai?"I asked concerned _

_Kai looked at me then said _

_"they took zane"Kai said_

* * *

><p>Ok i hope you liked that chapter and more is on the way know please vote on my poll and good day to you.<p> 


	6. Finding out

Cole's POV

I stood there shocked."Wait what do you mean they took zane?"I yelled going up to Kai

"What I mean is that the snakes took zane or someone else,Nya said she only saw a black figure"Kai said

"Um whos zane and why is it so important that the snakes took him?"Allegra asked.

I looked at her angry."What"she said backing up.

I grabbed her by the shoulders."What so bad is that garmadon's gonna turn our brother in to a big monster how does that sound"I screamed at her.

She looked at me then said "I'm sorry ,I didn't know it was that important"She looked down at the ground frowning.

I looked at Kai and clarity who were frowning at me.

I sighed."its ok now we just have to get to the bounty"I said.

"How are we gonna get there?"Clarity asked.

kai looked at her then at me."What,How are we gonna get there"Clarity said again.

"This way"Kai said transforming his sword into his motorcycle.

"That's AWESOME!"Allegra yelled running over to Kai.

Kai looked at Allegra for a while then helped her on to the motorcycle.

I looked at Kai smirking he then looked back at me mad he got on the motorcycle with Allegra and drove away.

I transformed my scythe into my vehicle and got in with clarity behind me then drove after Kai.

Nya's POV

I ran over to jay and shook him.

He opened his eyes and started getting up he looked at me sad.I frowned then patted I his head

Then Kai and cole came in the room with two girls.

"Nya are you ok?"Kai said coming over to me and jay.

"Yea I'm fine someone came to the door and I went to go see who it was then a guy came in a took zane"I said looking back at the girls.

i guess cole saw what I was doing then said."I guess your wondering who these to ladies are ,Well this is clarity Winston hill"Cole said as the girl waved.

"And this is Allegra walker"Kai said stepping out of the way so I could see her.

"Wait her last names walker?"I said looking down at jay who was now standing near Allegra.

"Um yes she's jay's long lost sister."Kai said going over to her.

"This dog is so cute what's his name"Allegra jay.

I looked at Kai who looked at cole who was looking at jay.

"What's wrong"Clarity said walking over to us.

There was silence.

cole than said."Well the dogs name is...Jay"Cole said

Allegra looked at us then at jay then back at us.

"Oh just like my brother but where is my brother?"She said walking over to Kai.

Kai just stared at her.

"Well..."She begin"where is he?"

"Um I'm trying to say this in not a weird way"kai said looking at the confused Allegra.

No one said anything until clarity said."So where is her brother and what's going on"

We all looked at Kai."Um Allegra your brother is...That dog right there"Kai said pointing to jay.

She looked at Kai then she got angry."Is this some kind of joke where is my brother"She yelled at Kai.

"I'm telling the truth that dog is your brother"Kai said looking at jay.

"Prove it"Allegra said crossing her arms.

"Ok"Kai Said going over to jay.

Kais POV

Now how am I gonna do this ,I said to myself.

I thought for a moment then I got it.

"Jay knock knock"I said as the others looked at me weird

Jay then barked and it really sounded like he said who's there.

"Iva"I Said still looking at the others.

Jay barked again like saying Iva who

"Iva a sour hand from knock'in"I said

jay the started bursting out laughing but like at dog he fell on the floor looking like he was holding his stomach .

"so know do you believe that's your brother"I Said walking over to Allegra

She looked at me "No any dog can be trained to do that 'But If it is jay which it isn't he'll have to try to answer this question"She said going down to jays eye level.

"What's our mom and dad's name ?"She asked jay.

jay stood there for a moment then walked over to the desk which had a blue paint jar on it.

He got on the desk a put his paw in the paint then knocked a piece of paper on the ground then started writing.

We stood over jay for a moment until he Stoped writing and stood up.

Allegra took the paper which had ed and Edna written on it badly but to were you could make it out.

She looked at jay then us then jay again."no dog can do that and no dog could know our parents name so You...You really are jay"She said

jay nodded.

she looked at jay Then she closed her eyes and fainted.

Then clarity fainted falling in to coles arms.

I rolled my eyes then said "Oh brother"


	7. Who's the dark figure?

Zane's POV

I kept trying to wiggle out of the dark figures grip ,But he was to strong, I finally stopped and took a breathe.

"Aaww what's wrong little doggy finally give up ,I thought a ninja never quiets"Said the dark figure.

"I'm not giving up I'm just taking a breathe And sorry about this"I said

"About what Little doggy?"The figure said.

"This".I said.

I sank my very sharp canine teeth into the figures arm.

I then tightened my grip on his arm ,But the flesh tasted scaly.

He Then Started to scream as he slash me around ,But I kept my grip tight.

The figure then started punching me on the noise and kicking me in the gut.

He then gave me a blow to the noise again.

I lost my grip and fell on the .

"Why you son of a ***** Dog I'm gonna kill you for that!"The figure yelled and started after me.

I got up and started running with the person right on my tail.

I Kept running not looking back at my dognapper ,until I stopped right in front of a high water fall.

I looked back at the figure Who was just 6 feet away from me.

I started backing up slowly almost falling off.

"So where you gonna run now little doggy ,there's no where to go"He said.

I looked at him "What do you want with me?!"I growled.

"oh what do I want with you?well all I want is...revenge"He said standing right over me.

"Why?Who are you?'I asked.

"Oh so you don't remember me That's sad because"He started taking off his hood."I remember you"

I took a small step back looking at the person in shock "No it can't be you...y...you died"


End file.
